


I'm Son Dongju, best potato chip in the world

by oshietae



Series: ONEUS letters doodles [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Fluff, M/M, man there arent that much tags here, oneus oneus, this is so dry im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshietae/pseuds/oshietae
Summary: Dongju is having fun not telling the others that him and Geonhak are dating. They try their best to hide it.(Spoiler: they're bad at it.)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: ONEUS letters doodles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	I'm Son Dongju, best potato chip in the world

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should greet so hi  
> i got the idea of the title after watching that 'im cleopatra best potato chip in the world' high note battle by sf9 - that was intense (tmi i know)  
> also i wrote this as a present to my friend's birthday and im rlly soft for this ship so yeah i was happy to write it  
> alright hope you enjoy ^^

“I don’t think that’s how you should do it.” 

Keonhee steps back, his fists on his waist. He glares at Youngjo, the latter sending him a judgemental look behind his shades. 

“Maybe you’d like to do it, then.” The younger snaps, blowing on some strands of hair sticking on his sweaty forehead. “I give up.” 

Youngjo smiles. “Sure.” 

With a swift roll of his shoulders, he confidentiality walks to the stall, shaking his hands to warm up his wrists. He bends his knees, a finger on the trigger and his tongue sticking out. Takes a deep breath in, squints his eyes – and he shoots. Three times. The first balloon popping startles Keonhee, tearing a high pitched screech from him, while the two others achieve to annoy him. 

“Alright, take me the human size teddy bear.” He grumbles, stubbornly crossing his arms. 

“Oh, that was cool.” Geonhak whispers, eyes wide open and a hand on his mouth – next to an infuriated Keonhee. “That man has all my respect.” 

Youngjo stands straighter, proud of himself as he claps, soon joined by Geonhak. 

Youngjo snickers at Keonhee. “I’m not giving you anything.” And he asks the stall’s owner for two Pucca’s figurines – despite Keonhee’s complains. 

Dongju is preoccupied on how to make Geonhak’s attention settle on him instead, when one of the figurines is shoved to his chest. Youngjo waves his hand at his expression, as if meaning ‘it’s nothing, don’t thank me.’ 

He wasn’t about to. 

Dongju kicks the ground. “I would’ve preferred Garu.” 

“Really?” Geonhak tilts his head, observing his own Pucca. “Give it to me if you don’t like it.” 

Dongju kicks harder, sending some dirt on his boyfriend (secret boyfriend), brightly smiling when the other yell in response. 

“Why did they get something and not me?” Keonhee whines, pouting in an exaggerated way. Youngjo simply shrugs. “That’s so mean. I never said I’d beat you. I said I’d probably beat you, there was an incertitude there.” 

“No.” Dongju says, putting his present in his pocket. “You said that hyung sucks and he’d never beat you.” 

“Since when do you listen to what I say?” 

“Whatever. Go cry somewhere else.” Dongju grabs Geonhak’s wrist, tugging him behind. “See you later.” 

He takes off, dragging the older busy thanking Youngjo for that ridiculous useless gift. That teddy bear would’ve been better. Would it? It’s not like he doesn’t have his own human size teddy bear already. He tightens his hold around Geonhak’s wrist, cringing. What the fuck, that was so cheesy – Geonhak his own teddy bear? Ew. 

It’s until they’re queuing for that ‘Atlantis : the lost Empire’ themed roller-coaster – a masterpiece Geonhak claims to have never watched – that Dongju lets his hand slide down the other’s palm to interlock their fingers. Geonhak doesn’t react, too focused on the impressive metal tracks towering over them. Dongju glances around, making sure none of their friends are in their surroundings – not that he cares, he just doesn’t want to deal with their questions – and he leans to press a kiss on Geonhak’s cheek. 

His boyfriend turns to look at him, finally giving him attention. He huffs, making unintelligible noises – maybe words? Dongju’s smile widens at his flustered face. 

“I thought you didn’t want the others to know?” Geonhak mumbles, after regaining his composure. “Ah, warn me next time. And not in public, let’s not be that couple.” 

Dongju snaps his tongue, slightly feeling light-headed at that word use. ‘Couple.’ 

He raises his pointer finger. “You’re acting like a virgin... It’s not like it was on the lips or something.” 

“Maybe it should.” 

“Bet.” 

Dongju cups Geonhak’s face, not minding his tiny yelps of disapproval, and he shuts the distance between them, kissing him firmly on the lips. It doesn’t last long before they part away, one beaming so much his cheekbones are about to crack, while the other is on the verge of slapping that beam out of his sight. 

“I’m becoming the people I hate.” Geonhak sighs, almost disgusted in himself. PDA is not something he’s fond of. 

“You’re being dramatic. Plus you incited me.” 

“It hasn’t been even 3 days, I thought you wanted to make fun of them by pretending nothing is happening. I’m just doing as you said.” 

They get closer to the entrance, only a dozen of people before them. 

Dongju waves his hand. “They’re not here, anyway. I mostly said that because I didn’t want them to bombard us – mainly you – with questions when they find out.” 

Geonhak presses his lips in a thin line, as if holding his laughter in. 

“What?” Dongju groans. 

“I think they probably already know.” 

“They need brain cells for that.” 

“No, you need brain cells.” 

Dongju’s jaw falls, acting as if the words hit him deep. But before he gets the chance to voice out his indignation, Geonhak is pointing at something behind him. 

Dongju turns his head, and his good mood immediately plummets. Seoho is standing a few meters away from them, his mouth comically gaping and an ice cream long forgotten in his hand. Dongju stumbles back, reaching to catch a giggling Geonhak, and the instant Seoho takes his first step towards them, they’re running away. 

Or precisely, Dongju runs and Geonhak tries to follow while crying of laughter. 

“Son Dongju, Kim Geonhak!” Seoho shouts, unable to go after them, that huge ice cream waiting to be eaten. “I fucking knew it, come back here!” 

“Fuck you Lee Seoho! I really wanted to do that ride!” Dongju shouts back, struggling between his panting breath. 

He sprints in the aisles, fully aware of all the curious eyes he draws on them, the situation appearing as if he’s kidnapping Geonhak. Even though, the other is still having a hard time keeping up because of his unstoppable chuckles, looking way too happy for someone being kidnapped. Dongju slows down once they arrive at a small convenience shop – nothing they’re used to judging by the prices and the limited choices. Still, Dongju goes in, rushing to the first potato chips bag he finds. 

Ideally, the biggest one too. 

Geonhak carefully looks around, before picking one of the most tasteless energy drink to ever exist. He’s not even a bit tired by that race, just a faint shade of red on his cheeks. Whereas Dongju feels like he’s going to faint in the next seconds. Geonhak peeks inside the fridge, searching for the 2nd other flavour available only for that disgusting drink he’s holding – that man couldn’t be perfect, could he? He had to make weird combinations milkshakes and be a protein coco powder enthusiast. Dongju sighs, pressing his temple on the chill glass, observing his boyfriend. The lock of blond hair falling on his forehead. The dangling earrings he never leaves without. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes darting to lock on his target. 

Dongju takes the scene in, contemplating every single details of it. Not to brag or anything, but he’s one lucky dude. That extremely hot piece of man that is Geonhak is dating him, he definitely shouldn’t hide it but shout it at everyone’s face actually. 

“Are you done?” 

Geonhak shakes his head. “I can’t find the mango one.” 

“Great, it’s awful.” Dongju taps his fingers on the glass, impatient. “It’s a sign.” 

Geonhan closes the door, scowling. “But it’s better than the mint one.” 

“Anything is better than the mint one, anyway.” Dongju takes the bottle from his hands, putting it back on its spot. “Take a snack instead. And no, I’m not talking about me.” 

Geonhak’s smile is sweet, but his words aren’t. “I wasn’t thinking of you.” 

“Rude. You should.” 

They sit at one of the tables, ending up with sharing that gigantic chips bag Dongju chose. He makes sure it’s clear that it’s his treat, shoving at least 3 chips at each mouthful, unfortunately not impressing Geonhak at all, who keeps eating at his own pace. Dongju shifts on his seat, hooking his leg over Geonhak’s lap, giving the latter a full-cheek smile as an explanation. Geonhak says nothing, only resting his hand on Dongju’s thigh for answer – and it couldn’t be more obvious that they’re dating. 

Dongju smacks his lips. “Do you think Seoho hyung said it?” 

“No. He must be too happy to be the only one who saw.” Geonhak takes another chip, nodding as he chews. “He’s probably looking for us.” 

“I can’t believe you’re eating this calmly in a situation of crisis like that.” 

Geonhak raises his eyebrows, perplexed. “What do you want me to do? You’re the one who wanted to not say, and you’re the one who blew it.” 

“Then stop stealing my chips and look at me instead.” 

Dongju cups his cheeks, fluttering his eyelashes at the other. Geonhak scoffs – absolutely not affected – quickly masking it with a cough when Dongju frowns. His cover turns into reality and he starts to really choke, while Dongju lazily watches him. 

“That’s what you gain for being more interested in food than me.” 

“You bought this for us to eat, no?” 

“Yes, and? If I was a potato chip I’d be better than the ones you’re eating. That’s how much more important than food I am.” 

Geonhak sighs. “What are you even talking about...” 

They leave hand in hand, after minutes of bickering, heading to the other Disney themed ride – this time The Emperor’s New Groove. Which Dongju has never liked. Although, he might reconsider his opinion after witnessing the despair wash over the older’s face. 

The chances of meeting someone that isn’t Seoho and that is their friend were low. Low, but not inexistent. That’s what Dongju learns when they run into Hwanwoong, as their friend is getting out of a souvenir shop. Geonhak doesn’t notice, lost in his thoughts as always, and Dongju can’t help the scream he lets out the moment his eyes meet Hwanwoong’s. 

“Oh-“ 

“Hyung, run!” Dongju snaps his boyfriend out of it, turning back to where they’re from. 

“Again?” Geonhak whines, however listening as he shoots an apologetic smile to a very confused Hwanwoong. “Are we going to run the entire day?” 

“Shush.” 

“Ah, you brat!” 

Dongju keeps running, his legs are hurting now but he doesn’t mind. He just wants one ride – just one – alone with Geonhak without anyone interrupting. He sees from the corner of his eye an opened theatre with no queue at its entry, and he stops there. Almost getting knocked off by Geonhak behind him. 

“Hey, don’t stop suddenly like that.” 

Dongju points at the dim corridor inside the theatre. “Let’s go there.” 

He orders popcorn at the counter, curiously looking around, examining the posters decorating the walls. This seems like an ordinary theatre. Good thing he never had a movie date with Geonhak – let this be their first one. They sit at the lowest row, Dongju exclaiming all the way down the stairs at how empty the room is – are they the only ones? 

“What movies is it anyway?” he asks. 

“Frozen.” 

“No, seriously.” 

Geonhak flips the tickets to show him. “I’m serious.” 

“Ah- I already watched this like 327 times!” 

“Well, one more time won’t hurt at this point.” 

Dongju flicks his boyfriend on the neck, groaning. “It was a hyperbole, hyung. Hyperbole.” 

The movie starts, the lights turning off, and Dongju turns around – they’re indeed the only ones. Not what he was expecting, but he won’t complain. He rests his head on Geonhak’s shoulder, hooking their arms together, not paying attention to what Anna could be saying. Probably something along the lines “my life is so cold and sad. Why my sister hates me? Boo hoo.” Alright, not that, but the idea is there. Even Geonhak is more interested in finishing the popcorn cup than listening to her again. 

As predicted, Geonhak wipes his hand and he whispers – uselessly, since there’s nobody else here, “Did you really want to do that first ride?” 

Dongju nods. “Apparently it goes both outside and underground. Some loops are in the dark like under water, and they have- You’d get it better if you watched the movie.” 

“Alright, alright. I’ll watch.” 

“Of course you will.” Dongju smiles, before suddenly yelping. “Hey! Is The Emperor’s New Groove’s one a replica of Yzma and Kronk’s ride?” 

“Sort of-“ 

“What the fuck?! That’s so unfair! Wait, I want to do it! That’s the only part I like.” 

Geonhak chuckles, patting slowly his hair. “Ok, ok. Next time.” 

“I’m gonna punch Hwanwoong in the face.” 

“No, you won’t. Now, shut up. It’s Love Is An Open Door time.” 

Dongju shrinks on his seat, grumbling. He stays silent, though, watching as Geonhak hums along to the song. He even claps once it’s over, making Geonhak roll his eyes. Dongju scoots closer, wrapping his arm tighter. 

“Kim Geonhak.” 

“Mh?” 

“I love you. A lot.” 

The shadow on Geonhak’s face isn’t enough to hide the blush – at least Dongju can perfectly imagine it. 

“Ah, what’s up with you?” The older shyly smiles, mumbling. 

“Hey.” Dongju pouts. “Say it back.” 

“I love you too.” 

Dongju presses his lips on Geonhak’s cheek, staying there a bit longer than he usually does, before leaning his head back on his shoulder. 

He closes his eyes. “Of course you do.” 

“I’m sad I missed the first half. What’s the point in watching after?” 

Dongju blinks, squinting when the light hits him directly. He sits straighter, his head feeling heavy. A cup of water appears in his sight, and he turns to notice Seoho on the nearest seat. 

Keonhee’s voice comes from the row behind. “Wow, he’s finally awake.” 

Dongju takes the cup, muttering a ‘thanks’. The screen is pitch black, a proof that he slept during the whole projection. He scratches his neck, sighing as the pain there – Geonhak should get softer shoulders. 

Youngjo peers up in front of him. “So, what was all that about?” 

Dongju frowns. “What are they even doing here?” 

“They asked where we were.” Geonhak shrugs, grinning at the blaming look Dongju sends him. “We need to go home, anyway.” 

Hwanwoong crosses his arms, standing next to Youngjo. “Why did you run away when you saw me? And when Seoho saw you kissing?” 

Dongju snaps his head at him. “You told them?!” 

Seoho raises his hand as a defence. “I already knew. We all did, actually.” 

Dongju pokes Geonhak’s side, wincing. “That’s because you keep blushing all the time.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s your fault here.” His boyfriend replies, causing the others to nod in agreement. “You make it more obvious trying to hide it.” 

Dongju groans, not convinced at all. He empties the cup, giving it back to Seoho, the latter scoffing at the boldness. Dongju gets up, dragging Geonhak with him. 

“Alright, then let’s go.” 

“Wait.” Hwanwoong says. “I have something to say. Since we’re all confessing.” 

“We know, we know.” Keonhee waves his hand. “We know but say it later.” 

“No, I know you know. But I want to say it now.” He grabs Youngjo’s hand, startling the older. “I’m dating hyung.” 

A short silence follows, only interrupted by Youngjo’s small chuckles – how embarrassing that was. 

“Yeah, we know.” Geonhak says after a while. 

“Yep.” Keonhee says. 

“Couldn’t be more evident.” Seoho adds. 

Dongju gapes, the words finally making way to his brain. He inhales, too stunned to properly breathe. 

“What?” he yells, blinking hard to make sure he’s not still dreaming. “What do you mean you’re dating? I didn’t know!”

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii (again)  
> well i hope you liked? thats all i dont have much to say  
> im kinda happy with this story cuz i wrote it rlly easily and was totally free styling it but anw if you enjoyed then great and ig dont hesitate to comment (idk why im saying that)  
> k ill stop here and go, thank you for your time and pls take care of yourself :<


End file.
